DBZ Halloween Story - Fright Fight
by N.K Thomson
Summary: Bulma takes Trunks out to go Trick-or-Treating, leaving Vegeta in charge of the house . . . however, he is not the only one there. Mentions of yaoi; yaoi implications, hardly anything to be worried about, just kissing *tell me if I need to change the rating in your reviews please*. GokuXVegeta - BardockXVegeta


**Fright Fight**

"Halloween . . . ? What's that; does it involve human sacrifice?" Vegeta asked as Bulma decorated the house with false spider webs and other decorations.

"Oh, I forgot, you weren't with us when we celebrated Halloween, were you?" Bulma asked thoughtfully, "You were too busy training as I recall,"

"Yeah, yeah, shame on me; what the heck is this 'Halloween' you speak of?" Vegeta re-asked.

"Well . . . Halloween is a secular holiday combining vestiges of traditional harvest celebrations with customs more peculiar to the occasion such as costume wearing, trick-or-treating, pranksterism, and decorative imagery based on seasonal change, death, and the supernatural," Bulma explained.

"So, uh . . . basically, it was originally about a harvesting festival?" Vegeta said, sounding rather bored.

"I guess so . . . it was also about Celtic Feast of Samhain, the grand celebration marking the beginning of the winter season," Bulma continued, "Oh, and this might interest you, they used to make animal sacrifices as offerings to the dead, and they'd make bonfires in memory of the dead,"

"Animal sacrifices, huh?" Vegeta said thoughtfully.

"No," Bulma told him bluntly, "You will not go hunting for animals, Vegeta; I don't want you dragging dead animals through my house,"

"Well, if you're going to celebrate something like this, you might as well do it the traditional way," Vegeta smirked.

"N-O, Vegeta, and that's final!" Bulma said sternly, "If you do, I won't fix the Gravity Machine!"

Vegeta growled quietly, and then pouted.

"Whatever, why would I want to be a part of such a ridiculous human celebration if all the fun parts have to be dispelled?" he huffed before heading upstairs.

Bulma simply rolled her eyes before turning back to the decorations. Upstairs, Vegeta collapsed onto his bed, staring up at the roof, before his eyes drifted to the sunny skies outside; it would've been a perfect day to train, had the Gravity Machine not 'malfunctioned'. Without that, he had nothing of much interest to do, so, naturally, his mind wandered to Halloween; would it be all that bad if he decided to join in on their festivities? What if he messed up though; he wasn't going to risk making a fool of himself, or have everyone angry at him, as, lately, they all seemed to be.

Suddenly, Goku appeared in the room, startling the Saiyan Prince. After seeing who it was, Vegeta growled.

"You know you could've warned me before you do that," he said, irritably, "I could've been doing something private,"

"But you weren't," Goku replied.

"How would you know?" Vegeta asked, becoming suspicious, "You better not be spying on me,"

". . . Were you?"

"No . . . of course not," Vegeta replied, "But that still doesn't mean that you can pop in whenever you feel like it!"

"Eheh, yeah, sorry," Goku laughed nervously, ". . . but, hey, I was wondering; what are you going to dress up as?"

"D-dress up . . . ?" Vegeta frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"F-for Halloween, of course," Goku replied as if it were the simplest explanation.

"What would be the point of dressing up in a Halloween costume?" Vegeta asked, sitting up as he folding his across his chest, "I'd certainly wouldn't have fun; it's for kids,"

"But, Vegeta, Halloween's an all-age celebration . . ." Goku pointed out, "It's supposed to be fun for adults too,"

"Maybe so, but not me," Vegeta said before lying back down on his bed.

Goku suddenly smirked and crawled onto the bed, leaning over the smaller Saiyan.

"So there wouldn't be _any way_ I'd be able to persuade you into changing your mind?" he asked, pouting playfully.

"Nope," Vegeta replied simply, rolling over onto his side.

"Aw," Goku pouted, "Come on, Vegeta; it'll be fun,"

"Maybe for you, but not me," Vegeta stated.

"I could make it fun for you, if you'd let me," Goku tried again.

"Not interested," Vegeta sat up and turned to him, "Look, if you want to have fun, go have fun, but you can't force me to dress up if I don't want to,"

"Oh . . . yeah, I'm sorry," Goku apologized, looking nervous again, though a plan had begun to form in his mind.

"It doesn't matter," Vegeta sighed, "Now, if that women wants me, tell her I'm in the shower, since she's complaining about that to," he removed his shirt and tossed it at Goku, "Go on, now; you're not getting _'lucky'_ today,"

"Okay," Goku pouted, "Well, see ya later then,"

* * *

"Hey dad, do you like my costume?" Trunks asked his father as he swished his black cape.

"What are you supposed to be; a gothic superman?" Vegeta asked, frowning a little.

Trunks stared up at him, looking rather surprised by his father's assumption, but then he began laughing. Vegeta frowned.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I'm not . . . S-superman," Trunks gasped through laughter, "I'm a vampire,"

"Oh . . . so you're going to go around and suck the blood out of people?" Vegeta smirked, "By all means, go for it,"

"Vegeta . . . !" Bulma snapped sharply, stepping into the lounge room, "For your information, we're going Trick-or-Treating,"

"So . . . the vampire's going to drain the people of their . . . candy?"

"More or less," Bulma shrugged.

"And what are you dressed up as, Wonder Woman?" Vegeta asked her.

". . . You don't really know who Wonder Woman is, do you?" Bulma sighed, "If you must know, I'm also a vampire,"

"Well, you're boring, why don't you go as something more exciting, like an Oozaru or something?" Vegeta chuckled, "I'm sure it'll suit you,"

"You know, the more you remind me, the more likely I won't find a way to bring your tail back," Bulma warned.

"Tail . . . ?" Vegeta blinked, "Y-you could do that?"

"I said might," Bulma clarified, "Now, I'm taking Trunks Trick-or-Treating, so you'll have to guard the house, got it,"

"Woof," Vegeta imitated tediously.

"Well, if you want to be a guard dog, I have the ears and tail you can borrow," Bulma laughed.

"Hmph . . . not thanks,"

"Okay, then, we better go before we miss out on all the good houses, Trunks," Bulma smiled, "And, Vegeta, remember, when kids knock at the door, you have to give them candy from the bowl on the table there, okay?"

"Got it," Vegeta sighed.

"Bye dad," Trunks grinned before rushing out of the house with his mother, "Look out for ghosts!

"Ghosts . . . ?"

* * *

After what seemed like an hour since the two left, and after answering the door every two minutes, Vegeta was becoming rather bored and tired. Seeing that the candy bowl nearly empty, he decided to look for more, in the pantry in the hallway, where Bulma usually kept that sort of stuff. As he searched through the cupboard for more candy, a sudden draft brushed past him.

Quickly, Vegeta turned around, expecting some kid that had decided to rush in to steal more candy, but, instead, he didn't see anyone or anything. Frowning, Vegeta looked around, just in case, but still saw no one, so he simply shrugged it off and pulled out and bag of sweets. When he walked back into the living room, where he had been sitting, he was surprised to see the bowl and the left over candy strewn across the room.

"What the . . . ?" Vegeta sighed, "Alright, if there are any kids in here, get out, now; you're supposed to knock first!"

Only silence met his ears; nothing stirred. Vegeta sighed again and began picking up all the candies and putting them back into the bowl, before putting the new pack into it.

Just as he set the bowl back onto the table, the door to the living room suddenly slammed shut. At first, frozen in surprise, Vegeta stared, but then he quickly jumped up and reopened the door, quickly looking around for the ones responsible.

Nothing . . . . Not even the sound of feet running away or giggles of mischievous kids like Vegeta was expecting. Frowning in confusion, he stepped back into the living room and went to sit back down on the couch . . . until the lights began to flicker and another cold draft swept past him.

"Damn this building; I swear it was more holes in it than a sieve," Vegeta shook his head, before looking back up at the flickering light, "And obviously Bulma hasn't checked the electricity lines recently, either; this place sure needs an upgrade,"

He sighed and went back out into the hall to the cupboard, thinking that changing the light globe would help. However, the lights in the hall, a few meters away from Vegeta began to flicker as well. Vegeta looked up at the lights again.

"Now really, one globe at a time," he whispered, more to himself.

Vegeta shook his head just as all the lights flickered out, leaving him in total darkness. Obviously, not being one to be easily frightened by darkness, Vegeta sighed in irritation and decided just to sit in the lounge room, where he had kept a torch, just in case. He looked up as he went to sit down, but then gasped and stumbled away from the couches.

Before him, two red, glowing eyes stared back at him . . . and they moved . . . towards him.

_"Vegeta . . ."_

Another cold breeze and with it a hoarse voice calling Vegeta's name. In fright, Vegeta stumbled back, then, seeing the torch, and grabbed it and quickly turned it on and shone it where the eyes were . . . but there was nothing there. Vegeta continued to stare, panting, and then quickly combed the room with the light of the torch, still seeing nothing. He let out a slow, drawn-out breath, and then laughed quietly.

"This is stupid . . ." he told himself, "All these damn Halloween and ghost crap . . . . I'm just tired,"

_" . . . Vegeta . . . I can see you . . ."_

Vegeta froze on the spot, a cold shiver going up his spine. Then he clenched his eyes shut and shook his head.

"It's just my mind playing tricks on me," he assured himself.

Although, even then, he couldn't help but feel like some_thing_ else was in the room with him. He shone the torch around the room again, shining it at corner, just as suddenly something dark flashed across it. Vegeta stared; what was going on?

_Drip . . . drip . . . drip . . ._

Vegeta twitched, hearing the quiet sounds of something dripping somewhere in the house. He gulped and, with torch in hand, stepped back out into the hall, the house suddenly becoming quiet, except for the dripping and the uneven breaths of the Saiyan Prince; it was as if the house _itself_ wanted him to find the source of the sound. Vegeta followed the sounds upstairs and down the halls again, the dripping sound becoming louder and clearer with each step he took.

Vegeta was finally starting to calm down (maybe it was the tap) that is, until he noticed something dripping on the floor . . . something dark. The smell instantly filled his nostrils and he immediately recognized it . . . as blood. Quivering slightly, he knelt down beside the puddle then shone the torch up at the roof . . . it didn't seem to be dripping from there though. He looked back down at the pooling dark liquid, and then froze when the door next to him suddenly swung open with a thud.

It petrified him that it was _his_ room that the door lead to; why was the blood pooling outside his room? He stepped in and looked around the room, half expecting to see Bulma standing there, laughing at him, and saying that she got him. The door abruptly slammed shut making him jump and turn around quickly. Again, there was nothing there . . . . But then, something grabbed his ankle and he fell backwards onto his bed, dropping the torch. Vegeta gasped as the torch bounced, throwing light across the room, showing a worn, bloodied face with a smirk pulling at sharp teeth and bright red, glowing eyes.

Vegeta cried out and pulled himself across his bed as a means to get away from whoever, or _what_ever, it was, but the glowing eyes followed him. Crying out again and feeling terrified, all Vegeta could do was pull himself further away from whatever it was. Suddenly, the lights were flicked back on and a person mimicking Goku's appearance chuckled as he smirked down at the Prince. Vegeta continued to scream.

"Hey, hey, 'Geta it's okay,"

"That was an _awful_ thing to do! Why would you _do_ that to me, Bardock?!" Vegeta cried.

"Now, now," Bardock shushed him before kissing him gently on the lips, quickly making the kiss more affectionate by thrusting his tongue into the Royal's mouth.

"Hey now, not in front of me," a chuckle made the two look up.

"Kakarot, you know as well as I do, a promise is a promise," Bardock stated, "I helped you scare Vegeta, now I get him for the rest of the night,"

Vegeta's eyes widened before they narrowed on Goku.

"So this was your idea of _fun_?" he growled, and then turned to Bardock, "And what the hell are you doing here; I thought you were dead! What's with all the blood?!"

"It's fake, 'Geta, don't worry about it," Bardock replied calmly.

"Doesn't smell like it,"

"Yeah, well, that was for the effect to work; if it was fake, you'd have caught us out," Bardock explained.

"What about your eyes; why are they red?" Vegeta asked.

"Contacts; they're fun," Bardock chuckled.

Vegeta's teeth clenched tightly.

"Don't think you'll get out of this easy; you'll get it returned to you ten-fold!"

_"I couldn't agree more . . ."_

The lights flickered out again, then, suddenly, something jumped out in front of them, the face illuminated with a bright light, displaying sharp fangs and pale white irises. Bardock, Goku and Vegeta cried out and rushed out of the room. The lights flickered back on and Raditz chuckled.

"Amateurs," he whispered, chuckling as he took out his contacts.

**~The End~**


End file.
